Twas The Night Before Christmas
by The-Beats-Go-On
Summary: Set in the S5 Christmas special. Bates comes back on Christmas Eve after his Lordship has contacted him to tell him that Anna is out of prison. He starts to think about all those moments they've shared.
**I am no writer by any means but this is an idea I've had for a long time, since I first saw the S5 Christmas special back in 2014. I've been poorly the last few months and rewatching Downton got me thinking again about this. I apologise now for bad grammar and any spelling mistakes.**

 **I don't own Downton or any of the characters, I do however own a very dodge music collection and a lot of socks...**

It was Christmas Eve, hoping Anna would still be at the big house John Bates stopped and looking around the courtyard thinking of all those moments that he had had here with Anna. All the conversations, the stolen glances, the slight touches. It was there were he'd truly allowed himself to let her in, holding her hand for the first time, kissing her for the first time, letting her love him.

His eyes fall on the spot where he'd asked her to marry him the second time, smiling to himself while remembering how she told him that she was going to be his wife, how beautiful she looked when he showed her his mothers ring, them coming back from getting married and she having to take off her ring so nobody knew where they'd been, it was their little secret, them meeting up the next day after Lady Mary had gifted them the room for the night, then him returning from York holding her hand as if his life depend on it after she'd fought so hard to get him back.

Blocking out how he broke her heart when he left with Vera, him being dragged away in hand cuffs and Anna running home after that horrific night...It was a time for only happy thoughts because tonight he was retuning home because Anna was his home, wherever she was, she made it all have sense.

Opening the servant door and stepping in brings a whole new flood of memories. That first day he came to Downton hoping just to be accepted, but then he met her, his Anna. All he ever hoped for was her friendship but she had gave him her whole heart.

He remembered the last time he did this, when he returned from Kirkbymoorside she was there with Mrs Hughes, those words " _I thought it was you_ "

All he could reply was " _Hello_ " And the way she held on to his arm, she later told him that it was to make sure he was really there and he wasn't a dream.

Looking to the right seeing Anna's coat and bag hanging from the clothes peg, her little hat-he loves those little hats, is on the shelf above and he knows that Anna is still here, taking off his coat and hanging it next to Anna's, placing his hat next to hers all is beginning to be right again in the world and placing his bag down under his coat, hoping that Anna forgives him for running away again but he had to do it, he couldn't stand her being in that place any longer. She had fought for him not just when he was locked away but from the very beginning and he would do anything for her, even take the blame for pushing that man under the bus.

His Lordship had assured him that Anna was safe now and back home. He needed to see her as selfish as it may seem but he needed her like he needed the air to breathe.

Looking down he wonders if he should of changed, his suit is all wrinkled and creased, any self respecting Valet would be ashamed but after two days travel what he needs is to see Anna and that far out strips a few creases on his traveling suit.

Carefully walking down the long corridor towards the servants quarters hoping to find Anna but no one is around, not even Mrs Patmore and Daisy are the kitchen. Hearing a door open, Bates looks around the door of the kitchen, seeing its Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, about to step out of the shadows he sees their holding hands.

Mr Carson stops looks around and kisses Mrs Hughes. Not wanting them to see him and ruin their moment he stands there waiting for them to pass, knowing what it's like to hide your love for someone down here, he gives them time to pass and smiles, wondering if Anna knows what's going on between with the two elders of the downstairs and remembering all the hidden moment he and Anna had shared down here.

As they leave and go through the servant door to the Great Hall Bates hears his Lordship and then singing begins, of course they are all upstairs it is Christmas Eve, he'd forgotten that fact.

Opening the door hoping to see Anna, the first person that spots him is Mrs Patmore. She is shocked " _Mr Bates!_ " almost gives away he is here " _Shhhh_ " she understands and points to were Anna is stood. She is so close standing at the back, she is singing but knowing her as he does he know her heart isn't in it. Coming up behind her, he is so close Bates lends over " _Happy Christmas_."

Anna can't believe it she grabs hold of him for dear life not wanting to let go just incase he's not real. She's had this dream so many times before but he is real and standing right in front of her. Bates starts to lead her off " _But how've you..._ " Anna starts.

" _Shhhhh, we'll worry about everything else later, but for now let's just have a very Happy Christmas_ " is all he replies. This brings the life back into Anna, her own Christmas miracle.

They walk out the door towards the servants hall hand in hand Bates stops, hooking his cane on the handrail of the staircase he kisses Anna and then picks her up and Anna wraps her arms around his neck not wanting to let go but she knowing she'll have too. She loves it when he picks her up like this because she can look into his eyes, those eyes which say so much when he doesn't, she knows what he's thinking. She knows he's feeling guilty for leaving her. " _Anna, I'm sorry..."_

Putting her finger on his lips to quieten him, he smiles. " _Who knows your here?_ "

" _Mrs Patmore saw me in the Great Hall, she knows I'm back._ " Bates replies.

" _Can we go home..._ " Anna says happier than he's seen her in a long time.

Bates smiles, this is another one of those memories he will store for all of time, to be played back on sleepless nights while she's fast asleep next to him. " _...I'll leave Mrs Hughes a note, she won't mind._ "

Bates smiles wondering if Anna knows about Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, he doubts it but he'll tell her but not tonight, tonight is about them.

Putting her down, Anna quickly writes a note to Mrs Hughes telling her not to worry, that Mr Bates was back and she was sorry that she had left without speaking to her and she'll apologise to Lady Mary. She shouldn't worry because Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary are both overjoyed later when they hear that Mr Bates is back, as is everyone both upstairs and down.

Bates is waiting for Anna at the backdoor ready to help on her with her coat, he has missed this, missed her, more than he knew and his heartaches with the love he has for her, seeing her so happy as she is walking towards him. He promises himself that he will never leave her again, a promise that he will make to her later, that he will never let anything harm her again and that he will give her her hearts desire for the rest of time.

They arrive home, no words are spoken on their short journey but Anna hasn't let go of his arm all the way, as if her life depended on it and Bates can't deny her anything. Putting his bag down he helps Anna off with her coat and she smiles, he is back were he belongs, with her in their little cottage, which they have both fought so hard for for all these years.

Anna stands on her tiptoes and kisses him then runs up the stairs with his bag and puts it back were it belongs before Bates can even take off his coat. Chuckling, this is what he has missed, his naughty girl.

Taking his coat off he walks into their little sitting room and lighting the lamp he looks around, everything is as he left it before he went, except their wedding photo, it's on his chair and Anna's blanket is hanging over the back. She will later admits to him that she would sit in his chair cuddling their wedding photo when she couldn't bring herself to go to bed, wondering where he was and remembering the happiest day of her life, the day she was made who she was meant to be.

This is were Anna find Bates now sitting in his chair holding their photo " _I'm sorry Anna._ " is all he can say before Anna realises he's crying, kneeling in front of him she takes the picture from him and sets it down, she wipes away the tears, all the time telling him she loves him and crying her own happy tears that he's here, at home, with her, never to be parted again.

Bates stops her and makes her stand she is taller than him now and he looks up to her, " _Let's make some happy memories._ " He says to her and gets her to sit on his knee, she snuggles into him and he wraps the blanket around them both, both suddenly exhausted with what's happened over the last few months.

As Anna falls asleep Bates looks at her, whispering to her that he loved her, she has made his life have meaning, a purpose, that all those years ago he would never of thought this possible, she was the other half of his heart and he would be ever thankful.


End file.
